


you're not my savior (but I still want more) [Audiofic]

by winged_mammal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Manipulation, Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audio fic, for lack of a better term, in which audio from POI, The L Word, and Let's Kill Ward's Wife are shamelessly combined to let the whole world know what Root and Shaw sound like when they do the deed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not my savior (but I still want more) [Audiofic]

**Author's Note:**

> The audio is the main thing here, the text is intended only to set the scene and provide a transcript. In case you couldn't tell from the summary, this is highly NSFW, so wear your headphones.
> 
> Background music is "Dissolved Girl" by Massive Attack, which is also where the title comes from.

Available for streaming on the original post on tumblr [here.](http://winged-mammal.tumblr.com/post/135168306707/the-above-is-two-minutes-of-the-filthiest-most)

Also streaming here: (edit Feb. 2018: embedded streaming is apparently broken for some reason I can't figure out. I'll leave the code here in case it works again, I guess? But the tumblr link above still works fine.)

* * *

Shaw lets herself get lost in the mass of bodies in the club, hearts pounding to the rhythmic pulse of some trip-hop song or another. It had been all she could do to not wring her hands around the neck of their number that day; the woman was insufferable but unfortunately not a perp, and Shaw was glad to be rid of her.

The beat seeps its way through her limbs, and as soon as she closes her eyes she feels a presence at her back.

"Hey, sweetie."

Root.

"Whatever this is, you have twenty-nine seconds."

There's a pause, and abruptly Shaw finds herself pressed against a wall, Root breathing into her ear. "You talked about putting your hands around her neck, and I got jealous."

Shaw merely raises an eyebrow. "Thirteen seconds."

Root's eyes gleam as she leans in, and Shaw swears she can feel the rhythm of the song in Root's pulse when she kisses her. Her lips slide over Shaw's once, twice, then she's pulling away and murmuring into her ear again.

"And wet."

Shaw scarcely has time to react before Root's mouth is back on hers, and she lets herself get lost in her touch until she pushes Root away. She's breathing more heavily than she would like, but she's satisfied to see Root is looking dazed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Root smiles at her, that little smirk that Shaw is disgusted she finds so attractive. "I figured you wouldn't come willingly."

The club pulses around them for a long moment as Shaw considers her options. She narrows her eyes at Root and takes satisfaction in the moan she lets out as Shaw forces her back against the wall and kisses her, and the little whimpers she can make out over the din of the music are enough to have her head swimming.

Shaw pulls away and neither of them can seem to catch their breath. "Do you want to get out of here?"

And just like that, Shaw finds herself back at her apartment, Root's clothes strewn all over the floor along with Shaw's own. Root stands before the bed as Shaw runs her hands along her frame, trying to decide what to focus on first.

"I love it when you play doctor," Root says, and Shaw shoves her down on the bed and climbs over her. Root's overheated skin burns in the most intoxicating way, and whether it's a lingering effect from the mood of the club or the faint buzz of alcohol in her system or just the way she reacts to Root being ready and willing at her fingertips, Shaw can think of nothing but getting her mouth on her.

"I'm going to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times," she murmurs into Root's good ear, and the moaning gasp Root lets out at that is enough to send Shaw spiraling. She makes her way down Root's body and presses her mouth between her legs, laving up the wetness already pooled there. Root writhes beneath her, somehow already losing all control, but manages to find Shaw's hand and guide it up to her own throat.

"Squeeze," Root breathes, and Shaw glances up at her, licking her lips around her smirk.

"Oh it's gonna be that kind of party, huh?" Root pulls at her wrist and Shaw obliges, squeezing her hand around Root's throat and relishing the moans that result. Her mouth descends to Root's thigh and as she leaves a deep bite, she is forced to adjust her balance when Root pulls her other hand up alongside the first.

"Two hands are better than one."

Shaw sits up, letting her thigh fall between Root's, and presses a searing kiss to Root's lips. "Does sound kinda fun," she agrees, and lets her mouth slide over Root's again before pulling away and pressing her thigh against Root's wetness as she squeezes both hands around her throat. The bed creaks as Root writhes against the sensation and wanton gasping moans escape her lungs, and Shaw takes a breath and lets herself drown.


End file.
